Slytherin Princess
by hunnie angel
Summary: (Ratings may go up) So what would you do if you ateended Hogwarts thinking you were a muggle born, but then finding out that you were a pureblood and had to spend your summer with Malfoy? Hermione Knows.. Just read and find out in this new story.
1. Default Chapter

A/N( Hey everyone. My name is Jasmine. This is my first fanfiction, so please when you review it, don't flame. You wouldn't like it. Well anyway here is my first chapter. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own all of the characters in this story. The only character that belongs to me is Alissa Malfoy. The plot of this story is mine.  
  
~*~Slytherin Princess~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 1- The Truth~*~  
  
17-year-old Hermione Granger was sitting in her bedroom admiring herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow wait until Harry and Ron see me" she thought to herself.  
  
She had changed a lot over the summer, but anyone would change If you went from living a normal muggle life to finding out you were, not who you thought you were, and then having to live with the slytherin prince.  
  
She sat there thinking about that night..  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hermione was sitting in the living room watching TV with her mom when she heard the door open and her father walked in. He looked at Hermione's mom with a questioning look, all of a sudden they both cleared their throats.  
  
"Hermione dear, your father and I have something we need to tell you" her mother said while moving to sit beside her.  
  
"Ya ok, what is it?" she asked  
  
Her father sat down and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well hunny, your not really who you think you are" her father told her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked very confused.  
  
"What your father is trying to say is you are a pure blood witch, your father and I have been very well known in the wizarding world for a very long time, now we just didn't know how to tell you". Her mother explained very quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" she yelled with fury in her voice. "So your telling me that I have lived my whole life in a lie" she screamed  
  
"Sweetie please calm down and try to understand" her father smiled.  
  
"You see we weren't going to tell you until your 18th birthday but now something has come up sooner than we had expected it too so now we have to tell you" her mom explained.  
  
"What the hell could be so important that you have to spring something like this on me" she yelled.  
  
"Well dear your mother and I have been chosen to raise a heir for Voldermort" her father Whispered.  
  
"You WHAT, your on his side" she screamed  
  
"Honey calm down, we have to send you to live with some very close friends of ours and they are a very well known wizarding family" her mom said trying to sound clam.  
  
"Who are they, as far as I knew you didn't have any friends!" she cried  
  
"The Malfoy's" her dad answered  
  
"What you can't be serious I cant live with Draco Malfoy" she whispered while tears were running down her face.  
  
They have to be joking she thought.  
  
"Please tell me you are joking," she said calmly  
  
"I'm afraid this is no joke hunny, you will be leaving tonight, Lucius will be picking you up around 6:00 pm," her father answered  
  
"You're serious?" she asked  
  
"Yes dear" her mother said calmly.  
  
~End Flashback~*~  
  
And now here she was, it was the end of summer and Hermione had been staying with the Malfoy's all summer. Luckily for Hermione, Draco hadn't been around all summer, but Hermione did get along with his sister Alissa Malfoy, Whom she didn't even know that Draco had a sister. She had been going to A different wizardering School, but this year she was tranfering to Hogwarts. In the short time they've known each other they had became the bestest Friends.  
  
A/N- well that's my first chapter I hope you all like it, please review me and let me know what you think of it. 


	2. dracos back

A/N( Well thanks you to those who have read my story. I got a flame that I'm not happy with, the only I'm great-full for in the flame is he told me that only people that were signed into their account could review. So I switched it and now anyone can review. I do have a beta reader but like me, she is not all that good at spelling. But she's good at writing stories. You should check them out, there under watersprit and oceanguardian.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, I wish I owned Harry Potter ~Opens eyes~ Damn still don't own Harry Potter!  
  
Chapter 2 -Draco's back  
  
Hermione was sitting at her vanity table brushing her hair when suddenly she heard a knock at her door.  
  
" Come in " she called, turning around to see whom it was.  
  
The door opened and who was to appear? It was none other then ferret face himself.  
  
" Well, well, well, when mother told me we had a guest I never expected her to look this good" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror; ~"Wow he doesn't recognize me"~ she thought  
  
"Well you don't look to bad yourself ferret boy" she laughed  
  
"What the hell.. Granger?" He yelled  
  
"Yep that's me," she giggled  
  
"Mom didn't tell me you were here already" he said in shock  
  
"You did say she told you there was a guest" she replied sarcastically  
  
"Ya but when she said guest I didn't think it was you" he answered  
  
"So your telling me you knew about this even before I did" she asked  
  
"Well I knew what your parents had to do, mom told me before I left" he replied  
  
"Oh did you also know that I am a pure blood witch" she asked  
  
" What no" he answered looking very shocked.  
  
"Well I am, so I guess you cant call me a stupid Mud blood," Hermione smirked.  
  
She turned around and smiled to herself, she then drifted off into space.  
  
"So Granger what happened to you over the summer" he asked making her jump and bringing her back to reality.  
  
She looked back in the mirror she had changed a lot, she had cut her hair shoulder length and now has it layered and died black. She pierced her lip, eyebrow, nose and tongue and had a tattoo of a sun around her bellybutton. She wore short skirts tight jeans and very skimpy shirts.  
  
"Well I met your sister" she smirked sticking out her tongue.  
  
Draco just looked at her and tried to think of something to say.  
  
"Damn you know those things are suppose to be sexual," he laughed.  
  
"I know" she smiled and walked towards the door  
  
"Hey where are you going?" he yelled after her  
  
"I'm going to take a shower" she called over her shoulder.  
  
~"Damn she is fine. wait no this is Granger I am thinking about I'm not suppose to have these thoughts about her. But she is a pure blood witch so that means she isn't out of my league any more. Well this year should be very interesting,"~ he thought while walking out of her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N-( PLEASE READ!! Well there is that chapter. I know things are going a bit fast, so let me explain. Hermione Found out she was a pureblood witch. Her mother and father have been keeping their true identity from her cuz they need to have another baby to raise an heir for Voldemort. They didn't want to give up Hermione. They sent Hermione away to the Malfoy's cuz the Malfoy's are Her parents best friend, and plus they have to go away to raise this other heir. They never told Hermione this cuz Voldemort didn't want them too. Well I hope you guys get this. If not then send me an email at Lil_Skater_chic@msn.com Well Until next chapter TTFN  
  
*~Jazzy~* 


	3. alissa's chantings

A/N(  
  
~*~Chapter 3 - Alissa's Chantings~*~  
  
It was the night before they left to go back to Hogwarts for their 7th year, Hermione was in her room and Draco was in his sister's room.  
  
"So Drake, do you and Hermione get along?" Alissa asked  
  
"About as well as a dog and a cat" he replied  
  
"Well since she is living with us maybe this would be a good time to change that, I mean obviously she has changed a lot since last year and not only in looks but in personality she is totally different then when she first came here" she smiled looking at him.  
  
~"Maybe she's right,"~ he thought, but being friends with Granger would be a little weird  
  
"Your probably right" he replied  
  
"You know I am" she smirked  
  
"Hey Alie have you ever liked someone for a very long time, lets just say since the first year of school, but you never showed it because you knew your friends and family wouldn't approve of it because of her background, but then you find out she is different then what you thought she was, and now you think it might be a good time to let her know how you feel?" He asked  
  
"Ahh no I can't say, I have ever been in that situation, why?" she asked confused  
  
"There's no reason, I was just wondering" he turned away  
  
"OH MY GOD" she screamed  
  
"What?" he asked totally clueless to what was happening.  
  
"You like Hermione, but couldn't do anything about it because she was a "Mudblood" and dad would have killed you, but now that we all know she is a pure blood witch, your feelings are getting stronger" she rambled, jumping up and down with shock.  
  
"Ya, So!" Draco replied  
  
"Awww, I think you should tell her" she shrieked  
  
"Maybe I will," He whispered to himself.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was heading towards Alissa's room to find Draco, she had to tell him that he had made Head Boy and she had made Head Girl.  
  
She knocked on the door  
  
"Come in" Alissa yelled  
  
"Hey guys" Hermione smiled "Draco I have great news" she said very excitedly  
  
"What is it?" he asked, trying to look board.  
  
"You're the new head boy," she giggled  
  
"That's awesome, who is the head girl?"  
  
"Oh, that's just. ME!" she screamed  
  
"Wow you guys I'm so happy for you" Alissa laughed and gave them both big hugs.  
  
" Thanks" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Do you think Romance would spawn between you too?" Alissa asked.  
  
Hermione and Draco both went red.  
  
"ALISSA!" Draco screamed.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed and then gave each other a big hug. When they pulled away Draco and Hermione blushed, both blushed and Hermione turned to walk away. Draco grabbed his sister and gave her a noogie.  
  
"Well I am going to go pack," she stammered  
  
"Ok," Draco said.  
  
"Draco go after her!" Alissa whispered.  
  
Draco paused for a minute then letting go of his sister he took a step towards the door.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Draco called  
  
Hermione stopped and was shocked to see Draco walking up to her, "Yes," She said.  
  
"Well I was thinking, don't you think we should be friends, we are going to be living together and now working together?" He smiled  
  
"Yes Draco I do," She giggled.  
  
"Well then," he stuck out his arms, "Friends?"  
  
"Friends" she replied and gave him a hug, instead of a handshake, Draco blushed. Hermione stopped hugging him then turned away then left out the door.  
  
"I saw that," Alissa told her brother, placing her hands across her chest.  
  
"What?" He asked confused.  
  
"You, you blushing when Hermione hugged you," Alissa teased. She uncrossed her arm and stuck her head out a bit. "Draco loves Hermione! Draco loves Hermione!" Alissa chanted. Draco stuck out his hands and started chasing Alissa around the room. They both ran around and Alissa was still chanting, "Draco loves Hermione!" When he finally cought her, he threw her on the bed and went on top of her tickling her.  
  
"Ahh Stop Draco Stop!" Alissa laughed.  
  
"Will you stop chanting?" Draco asked, still tickling her.  
  
"Y- yes ahhh Draco!" Alissa laughed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Yes!" Alissa hollered. Her brother smirked and got off of her.  
  
"Good, now I'm going to pack my stuff," Draco said. Walking out of the Door.  
  
"Draco loves Hermione!" Alissa whispered. Draco poked his head in.  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing," Alissa lied then went back to packing.  
  
Draco walked back to his room. But on the way he couldn't help but think that this was going to be an interesting year.  
  
"I wonder if Hermione will get placed into Slytherin now that she is a pureblood witch," Draco said to himself, shutting his door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N( Ok I know what you're thinking, why was Hermione in Gryffindor the first place? Well I'm Jazzy's beta reader and I think maybe they had to protect her from something. I'm not sure you'll just have to keep reading and find out. Well don't forget to review.  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	4. chapter 4 getting ready for school

A/N( First of all, thanks to those people who wrote me nice reviews. I'm glad you like it. As for some people naming no names, Ms. Lit! You calling me I'm not an angel well Honey! If you don't like the story don't read it. My spelling is bad; my grammar is bad but just be glad that I wrote a new story for people to read instead of reading old ones they've read before. Anyways for those of you who like my story here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4 - Back to School  
  
Hermione woke up that morning with two thoughts on her mind and neither of them was about school. The first thing she was thinking was, ~"What are Harry and Ron going to say about the new me"~ and the second one was ~"What are they going to say about me and Draco being friends?"~ Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" she called  
  
"Its me" she heard Draco say  
  
"Oh, ok come in Draco"  
  
The door opened and in walked Draco  
  
"Morning, mother wanted me to tell you that we will be leaving in a hour" he smirked.  
  
"Ok thanks for telling me" she said while getting out of bed.  
  
Draco just stood there staring at her and when she looked down she realized why. She was standing there in just her panties and bra. She blushed from head to toe. Covering Her chest area She blushed at Draco.  
  
"Umm do you think you could turn around for a second" she asked  
  
"No problem" he answered while still staring at her.  
  
"That involves you to stop looking at me and to turn around," Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh right!" Draco blushed and turned around.  
  
She quickly turned around and grabbed her bathrobe. She placed it on and looked at Draco.  
  
"He looks good from the back, and the front," Hermione thought, but really she said it out load.  
  
"Thanks you don't look so bad you're self," Draco smirked, turning around.  
  
Hermione blushed, she had said it out load, grabbing a towel she walked by Draco.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to take my shower now!" She said.  
  
Draco just stood there for a second before he realized she was half way out the door. All he was thinking was, ~"Alissa told me I should tell her my feelings and ask her out but what if she just laughs in my face. Well I guess I should just get it over with, the worst she can do is say no."~ He thought. He turned to stop her from leaving.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he called  
  
Hermione stopped Dead, Drat she was almost out. Blushing harder she turned around. "Y-yes?" She asked, still embarrassed.  
  
"Umm well maybe you should sit down because what I am going to tell you is a lot of information to take in, in a couple of seconds," he answered  
  
"Umm, ok," She breathed. Still blushing she sat down on her chair by her vanity set.  
  
"Alright here goes nothing" he started "so you see, I have liked you since first year but I couldn't do anything about it because as far as I knew you were a -a well 'mudblood'" He said that part low, looking at Hermione. She was shocked and nodded her head to continue. "And as we all know my dad has very strong feelings toward 'mudbloods', But now that I know you are a pure blood I now know it is ok to tell you about my feelings and my parents wont take a spaz attack about it." He sighed  
  
"Wow you were right that is a lot of information to take in, in a couple of seconds" she smiled. "but I feel the same way I have always had feelings for you but I couldn't do anything about it but now I know how you feel I feel a little bit better because I don't have to keep everything bottled up inside"  
  
"Well if you feel the same, what would you say about being my girlfriend?" he asked  
  
"Wow, Draco that is a major question" she said looking a little baffled "why don't you let me go take my shower so I can think about a few things and I will let you know my answer when I get out and finish getting ready for school"  
  
"Ok, that sounds good" he blushed, and walked out the door, very fast.  
  
Hermione got into her shower and she started thinking about things like, is it really true? Could he really have feelings for me? Then she thought well I guess there's no hurt in trying to find that out on my own. The last thing she was thinking about while she was still in the shower was what Harry and Ron would say about me dating Draco.  
  
Draco was sitting in his room pacing back and forth. He had already taken a shower and gotten ready for school so he had nothing to do but wait for his sister and Hermione to be ready. The whole time he was waiting all he could think was, I am such a fool she is going to say no there is no way she would date me after the way I have treated her in the past.  
  
Hermione was in her room trying to decide what to wear when the thought hit her, what if this is just a joke, what if he really doesn't like me. I mean he has been a total ass to me in the past years. But he did say that was just because of his father. It does seem like he has changed a lot so maybe I should give him a chance. 15 minutes later she was already and was heading towards his room she had decided that she was going to say yes, but she wasn't just going to tell him that.  
  
Suddenly Draco's door opened and in walked Hermione, she looked gorgeous, she was wearing a pink halter-top, a black mini skirt with her knee high boots. She had on pink eye shadow and the rest of her makeup was black. And to top it all of she had on a spiked collar and bracelets.  
  
"Hey" was all he could manage to say while staring at her.  
  
She didn't answer him she just walked right up to him she stood in front of him for a few seconds and then she stood on her Tipp toes and kissed him. Draco was absolutely amazed he kissed her back but he just stood there in a trance. About 5 seconds later they heard someone clear their throat and they stopped kissing and turned around to see Alie and Narcissa standing there smiling at them.  
  
"Well I think it is time to get going" Narcissa smiled winking at the young couple  
  
Hermione walked out the door first and Alissa stopped her and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Does this mean we are like sisters now?" she asked with a smirk  
  
Hermione didn't answer she just smiled and laughed. As they walked down the stairs Draco grabbed Hermiones hand and they all walked out the doors to where Lucius was waiting.  
  
Just before they got into the car Draco leaned over and whispered "does this mean we are a couple now"  
  
Hermione just nodded while thinking to herself; ~"Well this should be a very interesting year."~  
  
A/N( Yeah another chapter done and edited. Thanks everyone who reviewed, and than thanks Alie for beta reading it. Well On to typing the next chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	5. harry and ron

Chapter 5- Harry and Ron  
  
The whole way to the train station all Hermione was thinking about was what had just happened? and what Harry and Ron were going to say. She knew right now that they were going to want to kill Draco.  
  
Draco had been thinking along the same lines as Hermione when they arrived at the station.  
  
"Well kids have a good year" Lucius said  
  
"Yes, and don't get into too much trouble" Narcissa said smiling at them.  
  
Hermione had noticed that since she had arrived at the Malfoy manor Lucius had been incredibly nice, but she did remember Alie saying something about him having to take anger management courses.  
  
As they crossed the barrier onto platform 9 and ¾ they all spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny standing there looking around.  
  
"There probably looking for me" Hermione said out loud to no one in particular. "Well let the fun begin"  
  
She looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile Ron was staring at them very intently.  
  
"Hey Harry who's the girl with Malfoy" he asked  
  
"Which one?" Harry replied  
  
"I guess both of them" Ron laughed  
  
"The one in all black looks very familiar" Ginny said.  
  
Suddenly Malfoy and the two girls were standing in front of them. The girl in all black smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys" she said  
  
"Who are you? - OH MY GOD! HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled and gave her a big hug  
  
Harry and Ron just stood there looking like they had just seen Voldemort walk past them.  
  
"Ya Gin it's me" Hermione smiled.  
  
She looked at Draco and Alissa  
  
"Oh ya, by the way this is my best friend Alissa and well you all know her brother, and well my boyfriend Draco." She informed them  
  
"Hi" Ginny smiled sticking out her hand "I am Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron and his best friend Harry Potter"  
  
"Hi, it's very nice to meet you" Alissa smiled  
  
"It is?" Draco said sarcastically with a smirk, which got off his face when Hermione nudge him the side.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and then back to Draco. Draco thought she had a very hurt look on her face.  
  
"What Potter, Weasley are you not going to speak to your best friend?" Draco snapped  
  
"Hermione what the hell are you doing with Malfoy 2 of them at that? And what the hell did you do to yourself" Ron screamed.  
  
"And did you say you are dating him" Harry asked looking confused.  
  
Hermione just look at them with a blank stare and decided if they wanted to be pricks about it then she was going to be a bitch.  
  
"Well our parents are best friends, and I have been staying with them over the summer for certain reasons. And yes I did say I was dating him. I like my new look thank you very much and if you don't like it then you can kiss my ass" she snapped.  
  
"Well I like the new you, and Alissa seems ok, but I'll have to get used to Mal- well Draco," Ginny smiled.  
  
"Well Hermione we have to go. We have a heads meeting to get to and Alissa has to come to since she is a prefect, plus I don't want her by her self," Draco said, calmly.  
  
"How did you already get prefect?" Ron asked. "You don't even go to our school,"  
  
"My old Professors sent them a notice, and gave them my background and information on how I did at my other school, then I got a letter that said I can be a prefect cause they couldn't find anyone else with my standard," Alissa said. Her, Draco and Hermione then left to go find the Heads compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N( I know a little confusing, what with Alissa already being prefect and all, but I hope I explained everything ok. Well Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter alright. Well Till next chapter TTFN  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	6. sorting

A/Nà Alright just for the record I'm saying this now. This story is way way way out of character, then again that's why they call it fanfiction, you make you're characters the way you want to. Thank's watersprit for being my beta reader.  
  
Chapter 6 - Changes  
  
They all went to the meeting it turned out Ginny was a prefect too; they didn't get any new info that they didn't already know. Dumbledor just told them that the heads have their own living quarters, and the prefects share the common room with them. He told them he would update them as soon as anything came up.  
  
In the great hall that night Hermione and Draco sat at the head table, they were receiving death glares from Harry and Ron. The new first years had been sorted and Gryffindor had 15 new people, Slytherin 12, Hufflepuff 7 and Ravenclaw 8. Alissa Malfoy had been sorted into Gryffindor. At the end of dinner Dumbledor stood up to make one last announcement.  
  
"We have one last student that is to be sorted tonight, but she doesn't not know this is going to happen" he smiled "Miss Granger will you please stand up"  
  
Hermione stood up and looked completely confused. There were whistles coming from all sides of them room from different guys. She looked at Draco but he just shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'I have no clue what is happening'.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, I know you must be confused at the moment, but this was a decision that was made by your parents." He paused "Now I understand that for a reason I am not going to explain, you have been living with the Malfoy's over the summer and are to continue living there until your parents return from their job."  
  
The whole hall gasped.  
  
"I also know that you were told a very life altering secret this summer" she nodded "Well dear, your parents have told me that they wish for you to be resorted into Slytherin for your own protection, because there you will be with Draco who will protect you no matter what happens"  
  
The whole hall looked at her with very shocked looks  
  
"Yes professor, I agree with my parents, I think I will be very safe with Draco and his friends in Slytherin at least I know I will be welcomed there now as, I know I am a pure blood witch." She ended her statement with a glance at Harry, Ron and Ginny, who all looked amazed.  
  
"Well then you are now the newest member of Slytherin" he smiled "I ask you all to be very nice to Hermione as this will be a very different experience for her". All of the Slytherin started clapping.  
  
When they left the hall that night professor Snape was waiting for Draco and Hermione outside of the great hall. He was to show them to their new rooms. When they got there they noticed they were on 4th floor. They decided on a password that was Je'taime (I love you). When the portrait opened up they were both very amazed. There was a very large common room with all green and sliver furniture, to the left of the common room was a washroom. And in the middle there was a staircase that leads up to their bedrooms. Hermione was the first to head up the stairs she opened her door and shrieked.  
  
"What is it" Draco yelled running up the stairs.  
  
"Its beautiful" she sighed.  
  
Her room was all in green and silver; she had a canopy bed, an oak desk and a balcony with a view of the forbidden forest.  
  
"This is amazing," she gasped  
  
"Ya absolutely stunning" Draco replied walking up and putting his arm around her.  
  
Hermione leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Well it's been a long day, I am going to go to bed... good night Draco" she smiled  
  
"Good night my sweet Hermione" he replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
They both went into their rooms. Where they both fell asleep instantly.  
  


* * *

  
A/Nà I know nothing eventful happened in this chapter that's why I made it short. Please don't forget to review and if you didn't like it, then don't review I don't want flames, I wouldn't flame you're stories if you had them. Well until next time Alie edits my other chapter see well... I will hear from you then. TTFN  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	7. transformation

Chapter 7 - Transformation  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning and felt very different. She got out of bed and headed to the washroom to take a shower. Today was her first day as a Slytherin.  
  
"Maybe that's why I feel so different" she thought out loud  
  
When she got to the washroom and looked into the mirror she shrieked  
  
"What the fuck" she screamed  
  


* * *

  
In the next room Draco, hearing a shriek from Hermione's bathroom, shot out of bed and ran to see what was happening  
  
"Hermione what the hell is going on in there!" he yelled pounding on the door.  
  
"I don't know," she paused "I just look so different,"  
  
When Draco opened the door his mouth dropped open. She really did look different but it wasn't a bad change. She had light brown hair with silvery- blonde strikes that was very straight, her eyes were silvery brown and she even looked a little taller.  
  
"Wow" was all he could manage to say  
  
"Draco what happened to me" she cried  
  
"I think it's because you are now a Slytherin," he replied  
  
"Well someone could have warned me," she sighed, "I look like Pansy"  
  
"Believe me, you look nothing like Pansy, you are a lot prettier than she ever will be!" he tried to assure her.  
  
Draco walked over and gave her a hug.  
  
"Now why don't you do whatever you came in here to do so I can shower and we won't miss breakfast?" he whispered in her ear  
  
" Ok" she replied smiling.  
  
"But first," Draco said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, "What do you say to a good morning kiss?" Draco whispered, leaning in to give her a kiss.  
  
Hermione placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, Draco looked at her with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Not until, I clean up and you brush you're teeth!" Hermione said, pushing him out the door and shutting it.  
  
"Well then hurry up, I want a kiss!" Draco hollered. Hermione laughed to herself then continued getting ready.  
  
Draco left his room, picking out some cloths and getting his things together. They didn't have classes that day so they didn't have to wear their robes. 15 minutes later Hermione came out of the washroom to find Draco on the couch reading a book.  
  
"You can take your shower now" she smiled  
  
Draco jumped and put down his book.  
  
"Ahh you're out, well I wasn't getting into the book any way's" he replied  
  
He started walking to the washroom when she stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How about a kiss on the lips?" Draco asked seductively.  
  
Hermione just giggled and walked away.  
  
"Hey Draco," she called  
  
"Ya" he yelled  
  
"Do we have to wear our robes today?" she asked  
  
"No not today" he replied.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent getting ready for Hermione's first breakfast as a Slytherin, and Draco getting ready so he could get his kiss.  
  


* * *

  
A/N-à Well there's that chapter, I will try and make my chapters a bitlonger,but if not then oh well. Don't forget to review, please. Thanks to those who did.  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	8. new friends the real chapter 8

Chapter 9: New friends  
  
When they got to the great hall doors Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and opened the door. They walked in and the whole hall turned and looked at them. Hermione spotted Alissa and Ginny talking at the Gryffindor table and she waved at them, they waved back. Harry and Ron were glaring at them but they didn't pay any attention to them. They just walked to their table and sat down.  
  
"Hey everyone" Draco called  
  
"Hey Malfoy" Blaise Zambini answered "Is that Granger?"  
  
Draco went to answer but Hermione did it for him.  
  
"Yes Blaise, I am Hermione" she said in a board tone.  
  
"Yeah Zambini her name is Hermione not Granger, and I expect you all to start calling her that!" Draco said snapped  
  
"Ok, ok" they all whispered  
  
Pansy slid over beside Hermione.  
  
"So, umm , Hermione, what's with the big change in appearance?" she asked  
  
"Well I'm not sure, I woke up and I was like this, Draco said that when I was sorted into Slytherin my appearance came out" she replied  
  
"Oh ok" Pansy smiled  
  
Across the room at the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron where just staring at her.  
  
"What is happening to her" Ron asked  
  
"I really don't know but I bet Malfoy has something to do with it" Harry answered.  
  
"Well if you ask me, which I know you wont" Ginny snapped "I think she looks great,"  
  
"ya" Alissa added "you know she is growing up, and there is nothing wrong with changing your appearance and making some new friends,"  
  
"Well we don't care what either of you think!" Ron snarled  
  
"You should" Lavender said leaning over them "They have a point,"  
  
"Yeah well I think she looks like a total slut, and she is going to the dogs, hanging out with a Malfoy" Harry whispered  
  
"Well I am a Malfoy! And that is my brother!" Alissa snapped "and I think you're just jealous of Draco,"  
  
Harry just glared at her and they all sat in silence for the rest of the morning.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the rest of their day in the Slytherin common room with the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione was really beginning to like Pansy, as weird as she thought that was.  
  
Draco was very surprised, Hermione had spent the whole day talking to Pansy and Millicent, she didn't seem to like Millicent very much, but it actually looked like she was enjoying Pansy's company. At the end of the night they went back to their rooms where Draco just had to ask;  
  
"So do you like Pansy and Millicent?" he asked  
  
"Well Pansy is pretty cool" she smirked. "But Millicent is kind of annoying; I think I am going to enjoy being a Slytherin!" Hermione said. She got up and started walking over to Draco. She spread his legs apart and sat down on his tummy. She then kissed him. After about 5 minutes, Draco placed his hands under her pants and started rubbing. Hermione noticing this smiled and took his hands out. She then put her hands down his pants. And as she felt him she liked the lengths and width, when she felt him raise and get hard she smirked and pulled her hands out.  
  
"Good night," She whispered, giving him one last kiss and a little giggle and with a smirk went upstairs.  
  
As soon she shut the door Draco cursed.  
  
"What a tease," Draco said walking into the bathroom, He grabbed a face cloth and got it wet. He shut the door, pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet, beginning to rub himself.  
  
"I'll get you Hermione!" Draco whispered with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/Nà Boy what a tease! Well I hope you liked that chapter. Thanks again Alie for being my Beta reader. Well don't forget to review and tel me what you thought. Till next chapter TTFN  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	9. depression

A/N ok this chapter is kind of sad I was almost crying while I was writing it .but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Chapter 9- Depression  
  
Draco and Hermione were sitting in the Slytherin common room later that night when there was a tapping noise on the window. Draco got up to see what it was; when he got to the window he saw a black and brown owl. He opened the window and the bird flew straight to Hermione and landed next to her on the couch. The bird had a piece of parchment tied to his leg.  
  
"Hmm what's this "Hermione asked  
  
"Well you won't know until you open it" Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
Hermione reached over and untied the parchment from the bird's leg and opened it. She began to read what it said.  
  
Dear Hermione Dezeray Granger, We are very sorry to inform you that your mother Annabelle Granger and your father Philip Granger have been killed. They were found last night in the streets of London. We have no evidence of who the killer was or what the reason for their murder was. However we do know that the avada kedavera curse was used on them. This murder is especially sad because not only were your parents killed but your mother was 2 months pregnant. We wish you the best.  
Sincerely,  
Cornelius fudge, minister of magic  
  
Hermione let the letter drop to the floor and just began to cry.  
  
"Why them?" she sobbed" it had to be voldermort  
  
"But why would he kill them? I mean if your mother hadn't had given birth to the child yet?" Draco questioned  
  
"Because he is a heartless bastard, maybe my mom decided she didn't want to give her child to him" she whispered trying to stay calm.  
  
"Well I don't know the reason for what happened, but I do think that you should get some rest this is very hard news to learn in a couple of minutes, and I really do not want you to take a mental breakdown." He said putting his arm around her  
  
Draco walked Hermione back to their rooms where he made her go straight to bed.  
  
~~~~ Somewhere close to Hermione and Draco people are talking~~~~~  
  
"Well miss Granger this is just the beginning of the things that are going to happen in your oh so perfect life" some one cackled  
  
~~~~Back to Hermione and Draco~~~~  
  
Later that night Hermione awoke and had a very weird feeling that somewhere someone was talking about her. She decided it was just paranoia and she got up and went to the washroom, when she was in there she looked into the mirror and started to cry. She opened the medicine cabinet and took a razor blade, she didn't even hesitate once before she put the blade to her wrist and began to cut herself.  
  
"Well I guess this is the only way I am going to get rid of my frustration," she thought to herself.  
  
15 minutes later she had cleaned herself up and was walking towards Draco's room. When she got there she lay on his bed and started to cry. Draco felt her lie down and he heard her start to cry.  
  
Draco put his arm around her and cuddled her.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Draco, I, I, I, Cut myself" she cried showing him her wrist  
  
Draco shot up and took Hermione's hands into his looking at her wrists where he saw cut marks.  
  
"Why would you do something like that?" he asked harshly, but regretted it when he saw the pain in Hermione's eyes, he was obviously worried  
  
"I don't know I thought it would help," she whispered  
  
Draco just looked at her while thinking, what am I going to do I have to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Well here's another chapter I hope you like it. I know its kind of different but ya I was out of ideas for a little while. Well please review and let me know if you liked it.  
  
~Jazzy~ 


	10. weird thoughts

A/n - well I hope you all liked the last chapter I know it was a bit different but ya I couldn't think of anything else. But anyway here is the next one.  
  
Chapter 10- weird thoughts  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning and saw Draco staring at her.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" he asked with concern  
  
"Umm ok, I mean, how are you supposed to feel after you learn your parents are dead and you slit your wrists," she answered with sadness in her voice  
  
"I guess your right," he smiled sympathetically  
  
Hermione just lied there trying to figure out why things like this were happening to her. What if whoever killed her parents came after her next. She was almost sure that it had been Voldemort, but she wasn't sure because Draco did have a good point about him not wanting to kill her mom unless she had the child.  
  
"Hey Draco?" she called  
  
"Ya sweetie?" he answered looking at her  
  
"Do you think that who ever killed my parents will come after me too?" she asked sounding a little shaken  
  
Draco figured she had been thinking about this for a while now, he wanted to say no of course not, but he couldn't make any assumptions so he didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"I really don't know, maybe we should talk to Dumbledore about it," he answered trying to sound confident  
  
"I guess you're right, let's go" she said sounding a little more energetic.  
  
The whole way to Dumbledore's office all she could think about was, maybe I should change my name, or switch schools or do something so no one can find me. When they got to the office Draco whispered the password (jellybeans) and they both walked in. They knocked on his door and he called for them to just enter. When inside they sat down and Draco took Hermione's hand because he could tell she was nervous.  
  
"Good day Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, what can I do for you today?" he asked  
  
"Good day Headmaster," they both replied  
  
"Well some weird things have happened," Draco started "You see it all began last night when Hermione received this letter,"  
  
Hermione handed the letter to the Headmaster; she looked at Draco with a worried look. Dumbledor read the letter and sighed.  
  
"Well I am very sorry for your losses miss Granger," he smiled sympathetically  
  
"Thank you sir" she stammered  
  
"Headmaster, Hermione is wondering if you think whoever killed her parents will come after her too," Draco sighed  
  
"Well miss Granger I do not know what to tell you regarding this question, but I do know you shouldn't worry because you are very safe here at Hogwarts," he explained  
  
"Well sir, I was wondering if maybe it would help if I maybe changed my name or something like that, it would be for my own good," she asked  
  
At this statement both Draco and Dumbledore's head shot towards her.  
  
"Well that is a very serious decision," Dumbledore answered  
  
"I have been thinking about it for a while now, and I really think it would help me feel a lot safer" she replied  
  
"Well if you are sure, then I have to give you my permission, I will contact the ministry, and then we will go from there." he smiled "do you have any idea of what you would like to change your name too?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to change my name to Destiny Ross" she told him "Destiny is my middle name and Ross was my mother's last name before she married my father,"  
  
"Ok then, I will see you both tomorrow, now go get some rest, the both of you need it" he smiled  
  
As they walked back to their room all Draco could think was, I really hope she knows what she is getting herself into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/Nà Well what did you think I hope you all liked it, well till next chapter. Bye bye  
  
Please review ~*Jazzy*~ 


	11. more changes

A/N- sorry it took so long, me and my beta reader (alie) are both sick so that's why things are going so slow. Well I hope you like the next few chapters my story is finally beginning to get good. Well in my opinion it is anyway.  
  
Chapter 11- More Changes  
  
When they woke up the next morning Hermione had a big smile on her because she was thinking about becoming a new person. She turned over in bed and saw Draco Draco looking at her.  
  
"Good morning Draco," she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Good morning, why are you so cheerful?" he asked  
  
"Because silly, today is my first day as Destiny Ross," she smiled  
  
"Oh ya, hey what do you say we make your last day as Hermione memorable, if you know what I mean," he smirked  
  
"Your such a pig," she giggled hitting him with her pillow.  
  
Hermione had been spending most of her nights in Draco room lately because she felt a lot safer there.  
  
"Well im going to go shower and get ready to become the new me," she said getting up.  
  
Draco just stayed in bed because it was Saturday and they didn't have classes. He was thinking if Hermione would change in person, if she changed her name. 20 minutes later she came out of the washroom in just a towel and Draco was brought out of his thoughts. She came over and sat on the bed and smiled. She gave him a kiss and then went to stand in front of the mirror.  
  
"So what do you think I should wear today?" she asked  
  
"I don't know" he replied "I'm going to take a shower and then you can surprise me,"  
  
"Ok" she said skipping out of the room  
  
"Hmmm what to wear," she thought while going to her room.  
  
Finally half an hour later she came out of her room wearing, a black mini skirt, white tube top, and knee high boots. She also had her hair pulled up into a ponytail with little ringlet's hanging down from the sides. She had decided on all black makeup. When Draco stepped into his room his mouth dropped open. She had been painting her nails and she dropped the bottle. She bent down to pick it up and Draco could see her black thong.  
  
"Damn her," he thought, "She is just doing this to tease me,"  
  
"Wow you look amazing" was all he could say. Hermione jumped, she didn't know he came back. Smiling she replied.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They spent the rest of the day just sitting around talking. At 5:00 they decided they should head to the Great Hall for dinner. When they got to the Great Hall everyone stared at Hermione. Dumbledor motioned for them to come up to the head table. He cleared his throat and began his daily speech.  
  
All Hermione heard through out the whole speech was blah blah blah blah blah. She finally clued in when he said he had something very important to say.  
  
"I have a very important announcement!" he announced "because of personal reasons miss Granger here has decided to change her name, if you want to know these reasons you will have to ask her yourself."  
  
The whole hall was whispering  
  
"She's probably pregnant or something?" Ron whispered to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Now, I would like to introduce you to miss Destiny Ross" he exclaimed  
  
The whole hall was murmuring again but everyone besides Harry and Ron were clapping. All the Slytherins' plus Ginny and Alissa, were making cat call and telling her they liked her new name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/NàWell I know short chapter, but I hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	12. day 1 as destiny

Chapter 12_ Day 1 as Destiny  
  
That night Hermione and Draco were in their rooms getting their things together for the first day of classes. Hermione could not stop thinking about how mean Harry and Ron were being; they didn't even clap when Dumbledore introduced her as Destiny. When they finally finished getting all their things together it was really late so they decided they would go straight to bed. As always Hermione followed Draco into his room where they both fell asleep.  
  
~~~Somewhere in the dark forest~~~~  
  
"Yes sleep now Miss Ross, but you wont be sleeping so peacefully soon," a raspy voice cackled.  
  
"What are we going to do to her master?" a little man asked  
  
"We are going to make her life, awake and asleep, a living hell" the raspy voice answered.  
  
~~~~Back to Hermione and Draco~~~  
  
Hermione woke up 10 minutes before Draco did.  
  
"Wow that was a strange dream," she thought to herself.  
  
She had dreamed that something had lead her into the dark forest and she ended up in front of two hooded figures. That is when she had woken up. She never did see their faces so she had no clue who they were or what this dream meant. She decided this dream wasn't all that bad so she wasn't going to tell Draco about it. When Draco finally awoke Hermione wasn't in the room so he headed straight to the washroom to take a shower. When he came back to his room she was heading towards the door.  
  
"Good morning my lovely Destiny" he smiled "and where do you think your going?"  
  
"Good morning Draco" she replied "and I am going to take my shower now that you are finished.  
  
She turned to walk out the door but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a quick kiss. She surprised him by deepening the kiss; they stood there kissing for a few minutes when Draco's hands unknowingly wandered under her pajama top. This startled Hermione and she quickly pulled away.  
  
"Sorry" Draco apologized  
  
"Oh that's ok" she replied "it just caught me off guard is all, you know that I want to do these things with you but you have to give me some warning first,"  
  
Draco smiled at her. When Hermione finally did get into the shower she only had about 15 minutes to shower and get ready because they had to be at breakfast in 30 minutes. So she jumped in the shower and quickly washed herself and then jumped right back out. She decided to just wear some jeans and a tank top because she had to wear her robes anyway. She just left her hair down she didn't even bother to wear makeup because it wasn't like she had to look good to go to class. She went to Draco's room to get him but he was already waiting for her at the common room door she quickly threw on some runners and they left.  
  
"We better hurry or we are going to be late" Draco smiled putting his arm around her "and we aren't aloud to be late since we are head boy and girl, we are suppose to arrive in the Great Hall 5 minutes before the rest of the students,"  
  
"Oh ya that's right," Hermione said as the got to the Great Hall doors.  
  
It turned out they were a little later than the rest of the students but the headmaster didn't mind because it was the first day. He just told them to try to be early the next time. About 10 minutes later while everyone was eating the owls arrived to deliver the mail. Hermione and Draco both had mail dropped in front of them. Draco had opened his first. It turned out it was their schedules.  
  
"Oh great we have potions with Gryfindor first!" he whined  
  
"That's just wonderful" Hermione sighed "everyone in Gryffindor hates me now!"  
  
Hermione then decided to open her mail she also got her schedule. She had potions, muggle studies, herbology, charms, and divinations. She also received a letter.  
  
"Oh great another letter," she whispered  
  
"Maybe this one is good" Draco smiles  
  
She ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Destiny (Hermione) How are you dear? I hope things are ok. Draco told me that you decided to change your name. I think it was a good idea and it is a very beautiful name. The ministry of magic contacted Lucius and I and told us that you have no other family that they know about, so they have asked us if we would mind if you continued to live with us. We will not adopt you because we are aware of yours and Draco's relationship. Well tell Draco and Alissa we say hello and we miss you all lots.  
  
Yours truly, Narcissa.  
  
"It was from your mother" Destiny informed Draco  
  
"What did she have to say?" he asked  
  
"She congratulated me on my name change and she told me that the ministry has asked your parents if I can continue living with you because I have no other family that they are aware of. Oh and she says hi and she loves you," she replied.  
  
Just then the bell rang and they both got up and headed to potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/Nà Yeah potions is next. Humm wonder what will happen. Well please review.  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	13. potions

A/Nà Guess what, I decided that Ginny will be in their year, just pretend she was really smart and skipped a grade.  
  
Chapter 13- Potions  
  
When they arrived in Potions, Destiny found herself a seat next to Alissa, and Draco sat behind her next to Ginny. Destiny couldn't help glancing at Harry who for some reason was sitting next to Pansy and also Ron who was sitting next to Millicent. Pansy and Millicent both smiled and waved at her, she waved back but the guys just looked right past her like she wasn't even there. Alissa noticed that Destiny wasn't paying attention at all during class. Suddenly Snape snapped.  
  
"Miss Ross! If you do not wish to pay attention in my class then would you please leave!" he yelled bringing her out of her trance. "20 points from Slytherin"  
  
Draco raised his hand to defend his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy"snape snapped  
  
"Sir, please don't take any points from her. She has had a very hard week," he pleaded  
  
"Fine, miss. Ross, your lucky your boyfriend cares about you, because other wise you would have lost your house 20 points" he said in his normal sarcastic tone  
  
"Thank you sir," she whispered  
  
She turned around and smiled at Draco but she didn't turn around fast enough to miss the glares and remarks from all of the gryfindors except most of the girls.  
  
"Ya right, like he really cares about her" Dean laughed" he's probably just using her for sex,"  
  
"Now that she is a Slytherin she is going to get away with everything," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry just looked at Destiny with a pleading look on his face as if to say, I'm sorry I'm not in on any of this. Destiny just turned away and looked towards the front of the class.  
  
Alissa couldn't take it any more and she began to yell  
  
"You know, you all need to grow up," she yelled pointing at the Gryffindor "just because Destiny is now a Slytherin and she has made some new friends you all hate her. I think you are all pathetic. And so what if she is dating a Malfoy it is her own damn decision who she wants to date or hang out with so why don't you all just back off and leave her alone, and for those of you who still want to be her friends," she said this while looking at Harry and Ron" maybe you should act fast because I know if I was her I wouldn't take this from any of you!"  
  
She sat back down and smiled at Destiny.  
  
"Hey don't worry about them, like I said if they don't like you for who you are then you don't need them," she smiled  
  
"Thanks Alie" she smiled "Your right I don't need friends like them besides I have you guys now,"  
  
They were in potions for about another 30 minutes. Draco was so happy that his sister had said something to the Gryffindor's because he was ready to stand up and yell, but if he had yelled he would have ended up hitting Dean and Weasley for being such assholes. The last 30 minutes in that class seem to be 30 years to Destiny. When the bell finally rang she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door Harry had tried to stop her but Draco pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Leave her alone Potter," he snapped "can't you see you and the Weasel have caused her enough trouble lately"  
  
"He's right you know" Lavender said coming up behind them "you both are totally ruining her life but you think it is Draco that's doing it but really he is helping her more than you know." With that she headed out the door and smiled at Draco.  
  
Destiny ran all the way to her and Draco's room. Draco was trying to keep up with her as fast as he could but that girl could run fast. He finally made it to the room and found her sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her and she just began to cry.  
  
"Hey don't cry, they're not worth it" he tried to console her.  
  
He didn't think he should tell her that Harry had tried to stop her when she ran out of the class. So he didn't bother her with it.  
  
"They were suppose to be my best friends, but now you, Alissa Ginny and most of the Slytherins are all I have!" she sobbed  
  
"I think you have more friends than you think you do," he whispered but she didn't hear him.  
  
"They just don't realize that just because you have changed your style and your name and made some new friends that you are still the same girl they met on the train in first year.  
  
"But why do they have to be such pricks?" she asked  
  
"They have always been pricks, they always used you for your homework or studying and stuff like that but you never realized it," he said trying to sound sympathetic and hoping he didn't sound like an ass.  
  
"Ya I guess you're right," She whispered. "Thanks Draco, you really helped me realize the real them,"  
  
She finally stopped crying. She lay in Dracos arms And hot no intentions of moving for the rest of the day.  
  
"Can we not go to the other classes today?" she whispered  
  
"Sure its fine with me" he smiled.  
  
So they just sat on the couch for the rest of the day holding each other and hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.  
  
~~~~Somewhere in the dark forest~~~~  
  
"When do we start ruining her life?" the little man asked  
  
"Oh it has already began" the raspy voice answered  
  
A/N- well there ya go, I know I know everyone wants to know who this little man and the person with the raspy voice are, but don't worry you will find out in time.  
  
~*Jazzy*~ 


	14. travis

Chapter 14- Travis  
  
Later that night Destiny and Draco decided they should probably head down to the great hall to have dinner, just in case the headmaster had anything important to say and also because he had stressed the importance on them being at all the meals. So at about 4:00 Destiny went into the washroom to freshen up since she had been just laying there all day she didn't really feel very awake or anything. Draco decided he would go change his clothes since they didn't have to wear their robes to dinner. When Destiny was in the washroom she began to think of the dream she had had while her and Draco had been on the couch and she had drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~(dream)  
  
Destiny had been sitting in her room when someone started calling her name from outside her bedroom window. She got up and walked to the window to see it was but there had been no one there. Then all of a sudden a force pulled her down out of the window and right in front of the entrance to the dark forest. She walked into the forest into a clearing that she never remembered seeing before. All of a sudden a hooded figure appeared the figure was no taller than Draco and looked to be about their age. He took his hood down and stared at Destiny.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked  
  
"My name is Travis" he answered  
  
"What do you want with me?" she whispered  
  
"Well miss Ross I wish to have you do things to me, that you dream, and think, about doing to young Mr. Malfoy." He cackled  
  
"no!" she yelled  
  
Destiny began to run out of the forest when she heard his voice calling out from behind her.  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide from me, I am going to make your life a living hell," he yelled  
  
She had woken up just as he finished saying this. She had told Draco about the dream but he said it couldn't have meant anything. It was just a bad dream. But the dream had scared her very much she didn't want to fall asleep ever again and she didn't want to go anywhere without Draco around her. They arrived at the great hall just as Dumbledor stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"We have a new student in our school today and he wishes to be sorted the traditional way so we will be conducting a short sorting ceremony tonight as soon as the feast is finished. Everyone continued to eat as they thought about who the new student was and what house he would get sorted into. Destiny could not stop thinking about her dream. Draco looked at her and saw that she had a very concerned look on her face. And he told her not to worry about anything. Suddenly destiny decided to glance at the gryfindor table where she saw Harry staring at her and smiling. She just turned away.  
  
"Two faced bastard!" she whispered to herself  
  
"What was that destiny?" Pansy asked  
  
"Oh nothing Pansy sorry I was just talking to myself" she smiled  
  
"Ok" Pansy replied and turned back to flirting with Blaise.  
  
Draco had noticed Harry staring at Destiny and he figured that was what she was mumbling to herself about. He had told Potter to stay away from her and he intended to make it so he did what he was told. When dumbledor noticed everyone was finished eating he singled for snape to get the sorting hat. And he stood up.  
  
"Ok now that everyone is finished we are going to begin the sorting" he smiled "professor flitwick will you please let the student in  
  
The door open and in walked a boy who had brown hair to his chin and wore a red hat. He was tall. He looked directly at destiny and she almost fainted.  
  
"Students I would like to introduce you to Travis osmond"  
  
Hermione gasped  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked leaning over  
  
"Draco, that's him, the guy from my dream" she whispered, "he has the same name and looks exactly the same"  
  
"Don't worry your safe with me" he smiled putting his arm around her "I wont let anything happen to you"  
  
Draco just sat there staring at this guy thinking that he had seen him somewhere before. Then it hit him he had also saw him in a dream. He had said that he was going to ruin the life of someone very important to Draco. The person who was closest to Draco was destiny she was his everything. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of the sorting hat.  
  
"Hmmm, very mysterious, also very mischievous" the hat whispered, "to quiet for slytherin"  
  
Destiny sighed.  
  
"To rude for gryfindor, it will have to be hufflepuff" the hat roared  
  
The hufflepuff table cheered and everyone but destiny and Draco clapped. Harry looked over at the slytherin table where destiny and draco were both giving the new guy, what was his name right Travis a very weird look as if they knew him from somewhere or they already didn't like him.. Travis walked towards the hufflepuff table and on his way he looked at destiny and Draco and winked.  
  
A/N- well there's another one, now you know who the little guy was that keep talking to "the master" in the dark forest. I don't know why I used the name Travis I guess it was the only one that I could think of for a semi evil character. Lol well one of my friends name is Travis and he can be evil so ya that's where it came from. Now all you need to know is who Travis's master is, and don't worry you are going to be very surprised when you find out who it is. Well review and let me know what you think. 


	15. confrontation

Chapter 15- confrontation  
  
When dinner was completely finished destiny and Draco were the first ones to leave the great hall. Seeing this Travis jumped up and ran after them. He stopped them just as they were heading down to the dungeons. He smirked at them.  
  
"Remember Me," he asked looking directly at destiny.  
  
"Ya, but not because we want to"Draco hissed  
  
"What the hell do you want with us" destiny whispered," first you invade our dreams and now here you are at our school"  
  
"Well, I told you what I want with you destiny, but my master has other ideas for you and we are only bothering draco because well you will find out soon enough why" he snapped turning away to leave as he walked away draco grabbed him.  
  
"Ill tell you the same thing I told potter, if you don't leave her alone I am going to make sure you don't see the light of day again" draco snarled  
  
Destiny just looked confused about what he meant by the same thing he told potter but right now she didn't care because Harry deserved everything he got. Just then the great hall doors opened and Harry, Ron, Ginny and alissa walked out.  
  
"He destiny" Ginny and alissa both smiled  
  
"Oh hey guys" she smiled  
  
Harry and Ron just looked at them. Draco and Travis didn't even notice them there and Draco continued what he was saying.  
  
"Well, now that you know to stay the fuck away from her I think you should leave." He smirked punching him in the face  
  
Travis went to hit him back but Harry grabbed his arm  
  
"What the fuck" Travis snarled  
  
"I might not get along with Malfoy and sure I might want o hit him myself at time but if you are doing anything to hurt destiny I am going to have to be on malfoys side for this" Harry yelled" now get the fuck out of here  
  
Destiny and everyone else just stared at Harry no one knew what just happened but they were all amazed that Harry had taken draco's side  
  
"Destiny, I know I haven't been a very good friend since the beginning of this year but I do still want to be your friend and I hope you know that I know you might not want to be my friend anymore but I will understand that." He said turning to look at her  
  
"Ya, I agree with Harry" Ron said" we have been pricks and we still love you like we always did it just caught us off guard when you said you were dating Malfoy and then change in clothing was a bit much but we do still want to be your friends."  
  
Destiny felt like she was going to cry but she didn't want to cry in front of them anymore.  
  
"Well I am going to have to think about this you guys have caused nothing but trouble for me since day one of this year so I don't know if I can be your friend anymore" and with that she took draco's hand and they walked away.  
  
Later that night destiny decided she needed to study so she sat at the desk in the common room and began to read hogwarts a history. Not that that was really studying but she didn't really care she just wanted to take her mind off of Harry and Ron. Draco came over 10 minutes later and asked her what she was going to do about Harry and Ron apologizing.  
  
"I really don't know what to do": she said looking like she was going to cry  
  
"I know this is a very hard thing to deal with," he said trying to sound comforting  
  
"Well its just one day they are being such pricks and then the next day they are telling me they still want to be my best friends" she said with a pissed of tone" I mean what kind of a friend totally ditches you and then like 3 days later decides they want to be friends with you again."  
  
"Well I think you should tell them how you feel" he replied" I mean then you can see what happens from there"  
  
"I guess your right," she said standing up  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked  
  
"Well im going to go to bed because it has been a very long and confusing day" she replied walking away.  
  
Draco got up and followed her because well she was heading towards his room since that is where she always sleeps. He decided he would go to bed to because she was right it had been a very long and confusing day. He was still trying to figure out what that Travis kid wanted with him and destiny. Destiny fell asleep that night thinking about what she would say to Harry and Ron but since tomorrow was Saturday she didn't bother her self with it too much because she could think about it in the morning. She did know one thing for sure though she wanted Draco to be there with her through it all.  
  
~~~~~Somewhere in the castle~~~~~  
  
"Well master I am in" Travis smirked" what do you want me to do next, I have already warned them but I mean I don't know how much longer I cant take it if every time I come near them draco is going to punch me"  
  
"Well Travis don't worry sooner or later he will stop hitting you but he will never stop caring for her on his own so you need to help him" the raspy voice replied" and I don't care what it takes"  
  
"Master I don't really know if I can hurt destiny in the way you are planning on doing to her when this Is all over, and what if she finds out everything is all a plan?" he asked with a worried look  
  
"Well she wont find out because you wont tell her and if you back out of this now I will kill you" he cackled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
